iThank Ham
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: Sam's at a loss for words. Guess who helps? You're right,ham. REUPLOADED One-shot Semi-Long PLease R&R future-fic Part of Best Seddie One shot contest run By SamanthaNicoleT    Formerly Known as Cali-447


**Finally Decided on a title. I just noticed I haven't put a disclaimer in any of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned iCarly, i'd be a man called Dan Schnieder with a brilliant comedic mind. I'm not so i don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>The wedding was only two weeks away. Sam had locked herself in her room trying to finish her vows.<p>

_Couldn't we have just done the church vows?_

She hadn't known how much work it was when she agreed to this with Freddie. She cursed herself for letting herself get this far behind. They were supposed to be done a week ago. Although, she was planning the wedding with Carly's help. Her wedding with Gibby was just as intricate but how had she still had time to do extra?

She was very hungry but she had promised herself that she wouldn't eat until she had made a significant dent in her vows.

SAM'S POV

Let's see, what do I love about Freddie? Why am I marrying him? How do I tell him this?

His laugh, his understanding nature, his ability to put with me, his skills at making bacon, his smile, the way he can cheer me up even when I'm at my lowest, don't I sound like a nub?

I can't write this. He'll never let me live this down. Okay let's start with memories. Our first kiss, our first date, graduation, prom, iCarly, yeah too many to count.

Arrrhhgg! How am I supposed to do this? I can't spill my feelings without sounding like a sissy to myself. I can't do this. I need some some ham.

I opened the door and went to the kitchen of my apartment. Me and Freddie already have a house to live in after we get married. I open the fridge and get a packet of sliced ham out. I take out a piece and bring it close to my mouth. Something in the back of my head tells me I don't deserve it. I groan and bring the pack to my room.

Okay I am writing this so I can eat without feeling guilty. Suddenly inspiration strikes, I pick up my pen and just start writing. I finish within half and hour. I triuphantly pick up a piece of ham and put it in my mouth.

The doorbell rings. It's Carly coming to pick me up to go to my second to final dress fitting. She tells me if I finished my vows. She's the only one that knows that I didn't finish them last week. I happily tell her yes and we head out.

* * *

><p>THE WEDDING DAY<p>

So here it is. The day I'm going to get married. To Fredward Benson. I thought this day would never come. I hear the music start and the flowergirls and wedding party starts to walk down the aisle. I'm almost up. I grab Spencer's arm and grab it tightly.

"You nervous?" Spencer asks in a pained voice

I quickly loosen my grasp and he exhales sharply.

"Is it that easy to see?" I answer back

"Just a little. You're going to do fine. Ya know, I did always root for you and Freddie to get together."

"Yeah I know."

He looks at me shocked. The Bridal March starts to play at the moment. We start to walk down the aisle. I see tears forming on the eyes of Carly, Melanie, my mom, and even my mom-in-law. I shoot them a funny face and they sober up almost immediatly. I finally force myself to look straight ahead. There he is, my nub, looking as handsome as ever. He smiles my favorite smile and I smile back. Spencer and I make it to the front and the justice of the peace begins.

I don't really know what he said, but I can watch the video for that. I only pay attention when he mentioned ham and fatcakes. I don't know why he mentioned them, but like I said I'll watch the video.

The time for our vows comes and me and Freddie stay silent for a moment.

"Ladies first." He says nervously

"Don't be a coward. Start already!" I retaliate

He chuckles and pulls out a piece of paper. He begins to read.

_My Princess Puckett,_

_Please forgive the following sappyness of these vows._

_I promise to always honor you and to care for you with all my heart._

_I promise to always satisfy your cravings, whether it is food related or otherwise. _

_I just want you to know that I will always love you. _

_No matter how much physical or emotional pain you put me through, I will always be there for you. _

_I love you._

He finished quietly and with slight tears in my eyes. He quietly whispers

"Beat that Puckett," calling me my nickname for the last time

"Watch me" I respond just as quickly

Carly handed me my paper and I begin to say my vows.

_My dear Fredward,_

_Yes, I am using you full name. _

_Before I begin my vows, I would like to say some things._

"Oh no" he says quietly.

The crowd laughed quietly while I rolled my eyes and continued.

_Thank you. Thank you for always being there. I can't believe after all this time, you're still here. I know what you're thinking."I would never leave you." But don't lie; I know you've thought it sometimes. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but you make me feel like a better person. And I thank you for that too. Now on with the vows._

_I promise to respect you as much as I can._

_I promise to love and cherish you._

_I promise to take care of you. _

_And I promise to try to make you feel like you're the most important person in my life._

_I love you with all my heart._

The crowd awwed and the Justice of the peace went on.

"Do You Fredward James Benson take Samantha Lily Puckett to be you Lawful Wedded Wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I Do!" He said, his voice nearly breaking

"Do You Samantha Lily Puckett take Fredward James Benson to be you Lawful Wedded Husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I Do." I said quietly nearly breaking into tears.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you Woman and Husband. You may now kiss the Groom."

We laughed at his statement, knowing fully well that Carly asked him to make this day very unique. We leaned in and kissed sweetly. We pulled away and the crowd cheered. We ran down the aisle and hopped in the limo. We headed to the reception, makng out the whole way.

It went without a hitch, with the cake being the best part. We smashed it into eachothers faces. We had our fist dance, to Running Away by AM of course. I chaned into my honeymoon clothes and threw the bouqutte. There's going to be another Puckett wedding soon. I hope my mom's boyfriend treats her well.

We got in the limo, with our luggage already in there, thanks to Carly and Spencer. We said goodbye to everyone and drove off to the airport.

We got to our terminal. We were taking a trip around the world. We told everybody not to expect us back for about three months. As we got on the plane he whispered to me

"I guess you did win, Puck- Benson."

"Yeah I did, told you Benson."I said thoughtfully "Thank you ham." I whispered quietly to myself, but I'm sure he heard me.

I leaned on his arm, and he rested his head on mine. We sat on the plane and fell asleep. We were off to start our married life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**I know that this was posted yesterday, but i posted this by accident. I was actually going to post a different story, a Victorious one, but I posted this one first. Yes i know it's dumb, but I'm posting it agian for those of you who didn't get to read it, Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! Seddie 3 Thanks for reading! i'd like to thank: SeddieWon and Cameddie for reviewing in my other story, iTell Them Off; Also: Support-Seddie KittiesOnTheDarkSide, Delia, and AwesumPawesum for reviewing on iLove Frothy. <strong>**I like reviews and i enjoy hearing other peoples' opinions, please review. I'll write again soon.**

**-Cali447**

**(Also Seddiewon, you reviewed on iTell Them Off asking if it was a Seddie story. It actually depends on your opinion. And if you noticed, I said the story would have Creddie ,not _be_ Creddie. I was sneaky like that to add the small Seddie. :) i would've pm'ed you but i couldn't figure out how to do it. Sorry.)**


End file.
